nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:TNCT Articles
Before the change, the TVN even had No layout ~~ Has it something to do with the weather situation yesterday? With Train Village snow and Sofasi Sun Pierlot McCrooke 15:18, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :No, it had nothing to do with that. Yesterday night, a storm came along and it will probably stay about a week. 15:25, 17 June 2008 (UTC) I do really like your book review! Pierlot McCrooke 16:24, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :Thank you You can see George Matthews also wrote a book review, for the TVN. 16:42, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yes Pierlot McCrooke 16:46, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Maybe you should write an food column for my magazine! You get well paid there! Pierlot McCrooke 16:49, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::::You get well paid there! Pierlot McCrooke 16:58, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Well, maybe I will once :) 16:59, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Why not now? Pierlot McCrooke ::::::::Because I don't have inspiration right now, and because I'm working on my final school stuff. 17:02, 24 June 2008 (UTC) TahR78 has vandalized the homepage of NS Wiki! I want to start a trial against him becuase of this!!!!!!!! Pierlot McCrooke 17:09, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :It has nothing to do with Lovia Pierlot, so we don't trial him here. 17:17, 24 June 2008 (UTC) In Libertas bestaat er geen oppositie, hoe vaak moet ik dat nu nog zeggen. TNCT is bijna even incorrect als DVg... -- 10:04, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :Dieser zeitung is korrektPierlot McCrooke 10:28, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::May I ask why there shouldn't be opposition? And how do you call people who are not in the parliament/government or oppose it? George Matthews 11:13, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Maybe we should abolish the king-is-automatically-MOTC system. The king should accept that. Pierlot McCrooke 15:53, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Resign I would like to resign as the leader of the LCP in favour of Dr. Vladimir Boudenski, since a self-respecting politician, in my point of view, may not be linked to any sort of criminal activity. Dr. Magnus 17:19, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Actually the same user ~~ Nicely written! --Bucurestean 13:11, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Interested? Iam interested in transport Pierlot McCrooke 09:20, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :I fear we (me and Yuri) will have to respect the votes too: who received lots of votes, should be preferred in some cases, don't you think so? 10:20, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::What about me? I got quite a few votes myself... Dr. Magnus 10:23, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I can't say anything yet. It is up to Yuri to announce that. 10:29, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::I hope he will also look at the ammount of votes the candidates have got. I also happen to know Medvedev has leftist\socialist ideas and agrees with some points of communism, so I think him and the LCP are cool. He wrote in the Messenger and has defended me and the party a few times in my absence. That is why he has my vote and support, and I hope to have his. Dr. Magnus 10:44, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Don't get Yuri wrong: I know him well enough to know he's not at all a communist. He does sympathize with some of its ideals, as most of us do, but he himself is a staunch social-democrat. And I can also tell you we will take ideology not too much in account when forming a government: we will take a look at: 1) work force; 2) interests and capability; and 3) political balance: we want most ideologies in some way in the government. 10:49, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Interesting article. However, as a Liberal I wish not to govern with the LCP for a couple of reasons. --Bucurestean 12:18, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Bucurestean, you may not want that. But there has to be political balance. It is more democratic to have all sorts of parties in the congress. As you have seen at the Five Points Dialogue thing (the shared proposal), I am not very hard to work with and neither is the LCP. Dr. Magnus 12:20, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I just wish to renounce from my proposed post if the LCP will govern too. You're just a small party, but you're constantly spreading hatred. I don't want to participate in a government like that. The other LD'ers may do what they want, because I can't decide for them. But my opinion is clear. --Bucurestean 12:23, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I meant the government, not the Congres if you know the difference. --Bucurestean 12:24, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I am not spreading hatred Bucu. That is a lie. I haver never spread hatred, and the LCP has never ever spread harted. We are a very moderate party, very mild. We have always condemned violence and we will always do. When have we ever spread hatred? We support the monarchy. We support democracy. And we do not wish people like you insulting us in the way you do. It is you who spreads the hatred, you are trying your hardest to create a hostile envirment to the LCP and everything it stands for. And you shall not succeed. Dr. Magnus 12:27, January 30, 2010 (UTC) : Come on man, or you don't have any kind of self-reflection or you're a nasty liar. I've read all your discussions. Don't waste any time writing long monotone messages because you are already risking a block. You are also somebody who can't be trusted. Didn't you have some promise? --Bucurestean 12:30, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I have never spread hatred. I am just responding to people like you and Pierlot who are spreading hatred, hatred against me and my party. I am defending myself like any man would an I will continue to do so. I am in my right completely to do so and break no laws whatsoever. Do not insult me. Dr. Magnus 12:33, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :You've already broken tens of laws so I guess you failed. --Bucurestean 12:34, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Don't get my started on your friend Pierlot McCrooke then, who has broken every law in the book and still continues to annoy me, irritate me and spread hatred about me as much as he can. Is he the type of supporter you wish to have? If so, then say goodbye to your public image... Mine or his can't go much lower but yours sure can! Dr. Magnus 12:37, January 30, 2010 (UTC) : Congratz. --Bucurestean 12:41, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Any news? Pierlot McCrooke 17:01, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Newest article What will be it? Pierlot McCrooke 15:26, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :It will be about Ricky McCrooke\Ricky Donia... What will be the faith of him? Dr. Magnus 15:29, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::It is about politics. Perhaps I'll write something about Ricky later - when things are cleared out. 15:32, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::You mentioned "a late term abortion" as a joke, Your Majesty. This is, of course, a joke. The best alternative would be, perhaps, an adoption. Which Lovian is kind enough to take this unwanted boy in their household? Perhaps Honecker? Dr. Magnus 15:34, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::maybe the king wants to have it? Pierlot McCrooke 15:36, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::No, Pierlot, the King does not want to raise your son. He does not want this "spawn of the devil" as the heir to the thrown; who would want that other then us? Do you know any candidates, Pierlot? Dr. Magnus 15:38, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Just give it to Drabo Pierlot McCrooke 15:39, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::No way! xD I won't give it to nazi's: it was a joke, about giving it to Honecker! Do you want your son, my grandson, to grow up as a nazi? They will probably rename him Adolf Hitler and he will grow up walking goose-step permanent ly! Dr. Magnus 15:41, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: I dont care. Pierlot McCrooke 15:42, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Tsss... IJskikker... Dr. Magnus 15:45, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :You could give it to one of my ex-wives though. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:46, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::OK i wil do that Pierlot McCrooke 15:47, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay, daddy Pierlot agrees so it is settled! Dr. Magnus 15:48, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I see... ... that some people had high expactations :P Bucurestean 11:52, April 3, 2010 (UTC)